


Briefe

by Black_Zora



Series: Schattenprinz [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Implied/Referenced Underage Relationship(s), Letters, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Black_Zora/pseuds/Black_Zora
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Der Briefwechsel zwischen Severus und Miguel im Herbst 1976 ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Briefe

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Die Welt von Harry Potter gehört J. K. Rowling. Alle Rechte verbleiben bei ihren Inhabern.
> 
> "Briefe" wurde zuerst 2007 auf meinen Accounts auf Fanfiction.Net und fanfiktion.de veröffentlicht.
> 
> Miguel ist leider nicht ganz fit, was Rechtschreibung und Zeichensetzung angeht. ;-)

Malfoy Manor, 04.09.1976

_Lieber Severus!_

_Mr Malfoy war so nett, mir deine Anschrift in der Schule zu geben. Du hast da jetzt sicher sehr viel zu tun, nicht? Da kommst du bestimmt nicht so bald zum Schreiben, aber ich dachte, ich schreib dir und erzähl was hier so alles passiert wärend du in der Schule bist._

_Du bist zwar erst vier Tage weg, aber es ist trotzdem schon massig was los gewesen. Stell dir vor, gestern hat Mr Malfoy mich auf eine Pferdeauktion mitgenommen – eine Auktion, die von ganz normalen Leuten gemacht wurde, also nicht von Zauberern, mein ich. Er hat zwei Pferde gekauft, zwei Araberstuten für seine Zucht. Sie sind so toll! Die eine ist ganz weiß und ziemlich klein und Mr Malfoy hat gesagt, das ich sie vielleicht mal reiten darf! Die zweite ist braun mit schwarzer Mähne und schwarzem Schweif und so einem weißen Fleck zwischen den Nüstern. Sie ist noch sehr jung und deshalb kann man sie noch nicht reiten._

_Auf der Auktion waren auch ein paar Pferde, denen es nicht so gut ging, sie waren alt oder krank und Mr Malfoy hat gesagt, nachdem ich gefragt hab, was denn mit denen passiert, das sie wahrscheinlich zum Schlachter kommen. Ich fand das so traurig und hab ihn gefragt, ob er nicht auch eins von denen kaufen kann. Und weißt du was? Er hat mich gefragt, welches ich denn haben will! Du, das war ganz schön schwer, weil sie mir alle so leid getan haben, aber dann hab ich ein Pony ausgesucht, es sieht ganz lustig aus mit schwarzen und weißen Flecken und ist noch gar nicht so alt, meint Mr Malfoy, nur schlecht gepflegt. Du stell dir vor, er hat es mir geschenkt! Ich hab jetzt ein Pony! Ich weiß noch gar nicht, wie ich es nennen soll. Vielleicht hast du eine Idee? Es ist ein Wallach und sehr dünn, aber Raimond (du weißt schon, der Stallmeister) hat gesagt, man muss es nur ordentlich füttern und was gegen die Würmer machen, dann kommt es schon wieder auf die Beine._

_Ich glaub, ich mach Schluss mit schreiben, ich will schnell in den Stall und nach dem Pony sehen._

_Ich soll dich von Mr Malfoy grüßen._

_Ich vermiss dich schrecklich._

_Ganz liebe Grüße_

_Miguel._

_P. S.: Avery war vor drei Tagen hier, er sagt, ich bin fast wieder gesund, wegen der Hepatitis und so. Und er hat gesagt, ich soll dich von ihm grüßen, wenn ich dir schreibe._

_XXX Miguel._

SSSSSSS

Hogwarts, 11.09.1976

_Lieber Miguel,_

_entschuldige, dass ich nicht früher geschrieben habe, aber du hast Recht: Ich habe hier in Hogwarts wirklich sehr viel zu tun._

_Die Sache mit dem Pony freut mich für dich. Mit Pferdenamen kenne ich mich nicht aus, aber vielleicht könntest du ihm einen spanischen Namen geben?_

_Der zweite Brief ist für Aemilius, bitte gib ihn gleich weiter._

_Grüße bitte Aemilius, Avery und Hraban von mir._

_Severus._

_P. S.: Du fehlst mir auch._

SSSSSSS

Malfoy Manor, 12.09.1976

_Lieber Severus!_

_Danke für deinen Brief! Ich hab mich riesig gefreut!_

_Das Pony hat jetzt einen Namen, ich habe ihn Diego genannt. Meine Mutter hat immer viel zum Heiligen Jakobus gebetet, und Diego ist irgendwie sein Spitzname – auf Spanisch, natürlich – oder so. Jakobus passt besonders auf alle auf, die unterwegs sind und weit weg von zu Hause. Mein Diego ist sehr lieb aber auch sehr verfressen und heute morgen hat er mir fast einen Finger abgebissen, als ich ihn mit Möhren gefüttert hab, hat er aber sicher nicht so gemeint. Rob (der Stallbursche) fand das sehr lustig, aber Mr Malfoy hat ihm eine Ohrfeige gegeben. Mr Malfoy ist nämlich in den Stall gekommen, als Rob sich kaputt gelacht hat, ich hatte wohl ziemlich laut geschrien vor Schreck, und Mr. Malfoy hat ihn gefragt: Warum lachst du? Und Rob hat gesagt: Weil die dumme kleine Schwuchtel so ein Theater macht, und zack! hat Mr Malfoy ihm eine gelangt, das man alle seine Finger auf Robs Backe sehen konnte (als Abdrücke natürlich). Jetzt ist Rob natürlich richtig sauer auf mich._

_Aber erzähl doch mal, was du so in der Schule lernst? Ich fände das wahnsinnig spannend. Was zaubert ihr denn da? Ich hoffe, du musst niemandem wehtun._

_Morgen kommt Hraban zum Mittagessen und ich glaube, er bringt seinen Freund mit. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob ich ihn sehen werde, weil Mr Malfoy möchte, das ich auf meinem Zimmer esse, wenn Besuch da ist und nicht wie sonst mit ihm am Tisch. Ich find das schade, ich mag Hraban gern, obwohl er manchmal ein bisschen gemein zu mir ist (aber ich glaube er merkt das gar nicht). Aber dafür sind die Hauselfen immer nett zu mir und die kennen viele lustige Geschichten. Wenn sie nachts das Haus sauber machen, helfe ich ihnen manchmal, obwohl sie dann immer mit mir schimfen und sagen, das das keine Arbeit für mich ist. Dann erzählen sie mir Märchen, besonders Dumby kennt sehr viele und kann sie ganz toll erzählen._

_Was machst du abends? Unternimmst du was mit deinen Freunden? Manchmal fehlen mir die andern Jungs, so richtig dicke war ich zwar mit keinem, aber wir sind mal ins Kino gegangen oder einen trinken und haben uns ausgequatscht dabei, das tat immer ganz gut. Aber ich will nicht jammern, jetzt hab ich ja Diego und Mr Malfoy ist auch immer sehr nett zu mir und die Hauselfen natürlich und du, auch wenn du jetzt so verdammt weit weg bist. Kannst du mich nicht mal besuchen kommen am Wochenende? Du fehlst mir so._

_Grüße und XXX_

_Miguel._

SSSSSSS

Hogwarts, 18.09.1976

_Lieber Miguel,_

_ich werde vom 20. bis 22.09. auf Malfoy Manor sein. Aemilius hat mich zur Mabon-Feier eingeladen (das ist die Herbst-Tagundnachtgleiche)._

_Wir lernen hier sehr viele verschiedene Sachen, aber das lässt sich schwierig erklären, weil du ja wenig Ahnung von Magie hast. Ich habe Fächer wie Astronomie, Magische Tierwesen, Verwandlung ... Natürlich zaubern wir, und dieses Jahr werde ich endlich das Apparieren lernen – das bedeutet, von einem Ort zu verschwinden und an einem anderen wieder aufzutauchen. Im Januar werde ich siebzehn, damit bin ich in unserer Welt volljährig, und das ist die Voraussetzung für die Apparierprüfung._

_Wenn die Schule mir Zeit lässt, dann unternehme ich etwas mit anderen Schülern meines Hauses. Der Sohn von Jim Avery ist eine Klasse höher als ich, früher hatten wir nicht viel miteinander zu tun, aber vor zwei Wochen haben er und ein paar Freunde von ihm mich angesprochen. Seitdem machen wir manchmal etwas zusammen._

_Ich muss mich wieder über meinen Arithmantikaufsatz setzen._

_Grüße_

_Severus._

SSSSSSS

Malfoy Manor, 19.09.1976

_Hallo Severus!_

_Das ist so toll, das du übermorgen kommst! Ich freu mich riesig! Schade, dass es nur drei Tage sind ... Aber na ja, drei Wochen sind ja schon rum und so lange dauert es gar nicht mehr bis zu den nächsten Ferien._

_Auf jeden Fall ist es schön, das du deine Freunde hast in der Schule und ihr was zusammen machen könnt. Deine Fächer klingen sehr spannend. Was ist denn Aritmantik?_

_Ich hatte ja geschrieben, das Hraban kommen wollte. Er war auch da und mit seinem Freund. Ich hab sie auf dem Gang abgepasst, weil du doch gern wolltest, das ich Hraban von dir grüße. Du, sein Freund sieht vielleicht klasse aus! Und er ist sehr sehr nett. Sie waren überhaupt beide sehr nett zu mir, hätt ich gar nicht gedacht. Hraban hat mir sogar wieder Bücher mitgebracht. Leider hatten sie nicht viel Zeit, aber Mr Malfoy muss ihnen von Diego erzählt haben und sie wollten, dass ich ihn ihnen zeige. Hraban hat Diego untersucht und ihm ein paar Tropfen gegeben, er meinte, er hätte was mit der Lunge, aber das könnte man schnell heilen._

_Du, aber ich muss Schluss machen, Mr Malfoy kam grad rein und hat gesagt, ich darf mit ihm ausreiten!_

_Grüße und XXX  
_

_Miguel._

SSSSSSS

Malfoy Manor, 23.09.1976

_Hallo Severus!_

_Du fehlst mir. Die drei Tage sind so schnell rumgegangen, und wir hatten so wenig Zeit, was zu machen, weil ja noch so viele andere Gäste da waren und ich da immer nicht dabeisein durfte. Natürlich hab ich mich trotzdem riesig gefreut, dass du da warst, das hast du sicher auch gemerkt, oder?_

_Der Nachmittag mit Hraban war schön. Dir hat er auch gut gefallen, nicht? Da hatten wir noch mal so richtig Sonne und so. Jetzt regnet's ja leider. Draußen ist alles grau. Im Moment fällt mir auch gar nicht viel ein, was ich dir schreiben mag, nur das du mir fehlst._

_Was machst du in der Schule?_

_Grüße und XXX_

_Miguel_

SSSSSSS

Hogwarts, 06.10.1976

_Hallo Miguel,_

_Leider bin ich nicht früher zum Schreiben gekommen, weil wir in den letzten zwei Wochen sehr viele Klassenarbeiten geschrieben haben. Viel gibt es auch nicht zu berichten, das Leben hier in Hogwarts ist nicht anders als sonst auch._

_Ich hatte ja schon erzählt, dass ich jetzt häufiger etwas mit Jim (Avery), Evan (Rosier) und einigen anderen Slytherins unternehme._

_Grüße bitte Aemilius, Avery und ganz besonders Hraban von mir!_

_Severus._

SSSSSSS

Malfoy Manor, 08.10.1976

_Lieber Severus!_

_Schade, das du nicht so viel Zeit zum Schreiben hast._

_Ich habe hier auch ziemlich zu tun, aber es macht mir viel Spaß. Ich bin jeden Tag von morgens bis abends in den Ställen und helfe Raimond und Rob, die Pferde und die Hunde zu versorgen. Raimond ist inzwischen ganz nett zu mir, ich darf jetzt sogar helfen die neue junge Stute auszubilden (die Braune, von der ich dir geschrieben hab). Na ja, ich steh eigentlich nur auf dem Reitplatz und halte die Longe, alles andere macht Raimond, aber es macht trotzdem viel Spaß. Gestern durfte ich zum zweiten Mal auf der neuen Schimmelstute reiten, Mr Malfoy hat einen Ausritt mit mir gemacht und es war wirklich ganz große Klasse! Wir sind sogar galopiert. Rob ärgert mich manchmal ein bisschen aber so langsam wird's besser._

_Gestern war Avery zu Besuch, er lässt dich herzlich grüßen. Mr Malfoy auch, natürlich._

_Alles Liebe,_

_Miguel._

SSSSSSS

Malfoy Manor, den 30.10.1976

_Lieber Severus!_

_Ich hoffe, es ist alles in Ordnung bei dir? Du hast so lange nicht mehr geschrieben._

_Das Leben hier geht so seinen Gang, ich helfe in den Ställen, darf jetzt auch jeden Tag reiten (meistens auf Alischa oder Scheresade, das ist die Schimmelstute). Letzte Woche hat Rea, eine von den Setter-Hündinnen Junge bekommen – dreizehn Stück! Eigentlich sollten fünf getötet werden, weil Mr Malfoy meint, das das zu viele Welpen für eine Hündin sind. Ich fand das schrecklich und hab so lange gebettelt, bis er erlaubt hat, das alle am Leben bleiben. Dafür muss ich jetzt alle zwei Stunden in den Stall und mit der Flasche zufüttern, auch nachts. Ich schlaf gar nicht mehr im Haus sondern in der Burschenkammer auf dem Heuboden, bis die Kleinen so alt sind, das sie vier Stunden ohne Milch auskommen können. Das wird wohl noch ein bisschen dauern, aber sie sind einfach zu süß ... Und eigentlich ist es auf dem Heuboden auch nicht schlecht. Na, ich hab natürlich auch ein Bett und so in der Kammer. Wenn die Welpen etwas größer sind, darf ich mir einen aussuchen, hat Mr Malfoy versprochen, dafür, dass ich mir so viel Mühe gebe mit ihnen! Ich hoffe, sie kommen alle durch._

_Grüße und XXX_

_von deinem müden_

_Miguel_

SSSSSSS

Malfoy Manor, den 18.11.1976

_Lieber Severus!_

_Aemilius hat mir gesagt, du lässt mir sagen, das du im Moment keine Zeit zum Schreiben hast. Das ist sehr schade, wo ich doch so gern mal wieder was von dir lesen würde._

_Die Welpen haben alle überlebt. Jetzt haben sie schon die Augen offen und purzeln so durch den Zwinger. Sie könnten jetzt eigentlich die halbe Nacht ohne zusätzliche Milch bleiben, aber ich hab mich so dran gewöhnt, das ich immer noch in der Burschenkammer wohne. Eigentlich mag ich das fast lieber als im Haus. Die Wände sind sehr dünn, der Boden ist bloß aus Holzbrettern und man kann nachts die Pferde hören wie sie ihr Heu fressen. Dabei kann man viel besser schlafen als wenn man in so einem großen, stillen Zimmer liegt, finde ich._

_Vor drei Tagen durfte ich das erste Mal springen. Ich reite gar nicht mehr viel auf dem Platz, sondern meist mit Aemilius oder Raimond ins Gelände, und da durfte ich dann auch mit Scheherazade (ich hab den Namen früher falsch geschrieben) über einen kleinen Graben springen. Es hat richtig Spaß gemacht._

_Liebe Grüße_

– _schreib doch bitte mal wieder –_

_Miguel_

SSSSSSS

**Ende.**

SSSSSSS


End file.
